


Слон

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax





	Слон

Ситцевый в мелкий цветочек, бледно-розовый, кирпичный, тёмно-серый в синюю полоску… Лоскутное одеяло росло в длину и в ширину под искусными пальцами Частити. Модести улыбнулась и зевнула в ладошку.

— Отправляйся спать, — нестрого приказала старшая сестра.

— А можно мне взять парочку лоскутков… для кукол?

Частити придирчиво оглядела ворох заготовок, затем перетрясла остатки и протянула младшей несколько обрезков ткани.

— И не забудь потом убрать иголку!

— Угу, — кивнула Модести, пряча иглу в подрубленном подоле домашнего платья…

 

Кривая свечка догорела уже до половины, когда Криденс наконец кое-как переоделся ко сну, с трудом натянув непослушными руками ночную рубашку, и опустился на колени у кровати для вечерней молитвы. Незапертая дверь приотворилась неслышно. Вокруг его шеи обвились маленькие ручки. Он не повернул голову, чтобы Модести не увидела слёз. По щеке пробежались лёгкие тёплые пальчики, а под другой оказалось вдруг что-то мягкое.

— Посмотри, это тебе, — прошептала сестрёнка.

Бледно-розовый, кирпичный… полукруглое ситцевое ухо в цветочек… широкий и длинный нос — темно-серый в синюю полоску.

— Это слон, — серьёзно сообщила Модести.

Пестрое тряпичное существо величиной с две её ладошки внимательно смотрело на Криденса старательно вышитым глазом с длиннющими загнутыми ресницами.

Криденс осторожно обнял сестру.

— Спасибо. Я никогда не видел слона.

— Я тоже, — вздохнула Модести. — Но знаю, что он большой и сильный.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и без слов поняли, что думают об одном и том же: о ком-то большом и сильном, кто мог бы забрать их в другой, огромный мир… в другую жизнь.

 

Модести задремала, положив руки под щёку. Казалось, что её светлые ресницы тоже были вышиты аккуратными стежками. Пёстрый слон лежал на подушке между ними. Криденс взял его и повертел в руках. И улыбнулся от неожиданности: второй глаз лоскутного зверя оказался закрытым. Слон спал — точь-в-точь как Модести.

Криденс вспомнил о молитве. Губы зашевелились, беззвучно шепча горячие слова благодарности Господу за то, что он не одинок.


End file.
